Thousand Suns
, , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} Thousand Suns (The Suns or TS) is a Rapidly growing Alliance on the Purple sphere. It was founded on May 31, 2011 by Chris Pearson and Eden. History In a moment in time the great Creator came up with a thought, he found Geneses, who was the other great entity in the Galaxy. As a single entity they formed the idea of multiple Planets getting together to form a Universe that is as diverse as any can be. So the two went and found the one who would help make that happen, The Gardner. The Gardner has a unique ability to gather people towards him. The three of them formed the Thousand Suns. With the thought, that with so many different planets and personalities, they needed to have some guides and regulations to bring such diverse imaginations together, and the formation of The Thousand Suns began. In the time it took for the three of them to start working, a few have already have gravitated towards The Suns. When they entered the galaxy, they found these words written all around. As you guide yourself to your new home, one word keeps manifesting in your mind, and that word is “ACTIVITY”. Here in the The Suns we want all members to be active and supportive of their alliance, so there are members whose job is to watch the member list to see who is “INACTIVE”. These members are knows as The Cleaners. The Cleaners well message any person they feel is “inactive” and if they don’t get any response from the member they will then pass the information to a Marshal who then will also message the member. If that fails, it is then passed to The Genesis who will then discuss with The Creator what actions needed to be taken. Inactivity is defined as a ruler who is no longer putting any effort into The Suns, his/her position within The Suns, and/or their respective Cyber-Nation, for a consecutive period of 14 days, also not using any aid slots in their Cyber-Nation (grants or tech deals). Exceptions can be made if the ruler has given prior notification via a public announcement explaining a planned inactive period, such as vacation, long term jobs (overseas, acting, world travels), and/or real life ordeals. Private messages to other rulers don't count - (only a Private Message with reply from The Creator is deemed acceptable.) it has to be a public announcement and posted prior to the inactive period. Otherwise, any ruler deemed inactive gives up their rights to any position they held in the Suns, which includes the Creator, as well as all other positions in the alliance. Inactivity is considered one of the highest offenses and is punishable by expulsion from TS at the discretion of the Creator. Here at Thousand Suns, we want you to be active in your Nation and in our Alliance. We encourage imagination, welcome ideas, and even the rare complaints. The way things work here is we have a Senate. The Senate is made of normal members who are voted in by their peers and they review your ideas and decide if it will work; even your complaints are discussed The Senate is the first level of authority in TS. The Senate shall discuss among themselves any changes or ideas coming from membership/Senate members. Once a decision has been reached by the Senate through majority vote and approval, they shall elevate the idea or revise it to the Marshals, who shall then take up the idea. Once the Marshals have approved through majority vote and approval, the Genesis shall present the idea to the Creator for final decision and approval. Of course, the Creator can initiate change by presenting an idea to the Senate for their deliberations and decision by majority vote. Although the Creator has authority over the alliance, the Creator cannot simultaneously make changes to the Charter without consent from both the body of Marshals and as well as the Senate members. With out realizing what happened the three soon discovered that a government was being formed. With any great community there needs to be a ruling body as The Creator can’t watch and see everything, even with the help of Genesis the task would be difficult, so the Marshals were created, they would be the Hand of the great beings who started all of this. The Marshals whom are honored to be ask for such a task, took upon them selves the daily choir of over seeing The Thousand Suns. There positions are Incarnation of War, Interplanetary Affairs, Intergalactic Affairs, The Grand Nagus, and The Entertainer, they have authority over the Senate and the formal members of The Suns, they also have the ability to suspend members if any issues come to the eyes of the Marshal, also to over see what is being written in the stars, the written tasks of the Marshal doesn’t seem to be much, but the physical task can be daunting so he has the authority to promote members up to be a Deputy Marshal who will assist the Marshal in his duties. As time passed the three soon discovered that other stars and planets weren’t joining as fast as they hoped they would, one among them, the one who is called The Gardner came forth an said, “I have the unique power to bring others towards me, so let me gather a few members who haven’t had the opportunity to apply them selves to a higher standing in The Suns.” The Gardner came to the main planet of The Suns, which has been named ‘Eden’. “I have came here to announce I have need for some of you to help me with a quest, this quest is two fold, one of these tasks would be to go out and find us new members” with a pause The Gardner continued. “You will be known from this moment as a 'Gardner' and as I've stated you will go out and find new members to join us.” “ The second part of this quest is….we need a building to bring our new stars to grow so they can shine bright, this building will be known as The Academy of Eden its seemed fitting as the planet it is on is also known by that name” Within seconds one stood up and volunteered to serve as a Teacher(for the initial stages of the alliance), this one was named Darthmaul. So from that moment forth he became known as the Headmaster of the Academy, until another Claims the role of the Headmaster. He helps run the academy and help our new stars come along, as with any position in The Suns, he may need help so he has the authority to promote members to be his Deputies also. "As for now I The Gardner will head the Gardeners in there tasks of bringing new shinny stars to our galaxy. I will also keep an eye on the academy but I have no fear of any failure in that department." Charter I. Introduction Thousand Suns (The Suns or TS) developed as an alliance to support common goals including growth, development, and achieve glory, as well as earn our honor through our decisions and by our actions. II. Rule of Inactivity Inactivity is defined as a ruler who is no longer putting any effort into The Suns, his/her position within The Suns, and/or their respective Cyber-Nation, for a consecutive period of 14 days. Exceptions can be made if the ruler has given prior notification via a public announcement explaining a planned inactive period, such as vacation, long term jobs (Overseas, acting, world travels), and/or real life ordeals. Private messages to other rulers don't count - ( Only a Private Message with reply from The Creator is deemed acceptable). It has to be a public announcement and posted prior to the inactive period. Otherwise, any ruler deemed inactive gives up their rights to any position they held in the Suns, which includes the Creator, and all other positions in the alliance. Inactivity is considered one of the highest offenses and is punishable by expulsion from TS at the discretion of the Creator. Examples of inactivity include, but are not limited to, the following: 1. Using no aid slots in their Cyber-Nation (grants or tech deals). 2. Not performing their appointed duties in The Suns for a period greater than 14 consecutive days. 3. Not logging into the forums for a period greater than 14 consecutive days. III. Government Positions A. The Creator 1. The Creator provides leadership for the entire alliance. 2. The Creator has authority over all matters except as indicated below. 3. The Creator retains the position until offering resignation or has become inactive (See definition of inactivity above). 4. The Creator is responsible for expelling members for offenses to The Suns. (including inactivity) 5. The Creator has the authority to change the charter, but only with majority approval from Marshals and Senate Members. 6. The Creator has the sole authority to declare war and peace. 7. The Creator is responsible for any position that is not filled by a Marshal or other government member. B. The Genesis 1. The Genesis acts as the leader of all Marshals and as Second in Command to the Creator. 2. The Genesis is appointed and dismissed by the Creatorand is highly motivated and/or possessing extensive alliance experience. 3. The Genesis makes decisions if the Creator is vacant less than 14 days, but more than 7 days from his/her post. 4. The Genesis has authority over Marshals, the Senate, and membership. 5. In the absence of The Creator, the Genesis has authority to make any, and all, decisions necessary for the proper operation of the alliance. 6. In the absence of The Creator, the Genesis, with majority vote from all Marshals and Senate, can declare war and peace with other alliances. C. Marshals 1. Rulers are appointed to this position and subsequently dismissed from this position by The Creator at will. ---- a. Typically, a Marshal would be selected from the Senate in which the member is proven to be successful, and wishes to advance. ---- b. A Marshal can also be appointed by The Genesis if that person has shown a good work ethic. The Genesis also has the right to dismiss any Marshal who has not been keeping up with his/her work. 2. Duties of the Marshal are designated by the Creator or, in the absence of the Creator, by the Genesis. The Creator can create any position he deems appropriate for the proper functioning of the alliance. 3. Marshal positions are to be announced to the alliance by the Creator at the time of appointment, including a description of duties. 4. Marshal positions are generally filled by either highly experienced and/or highly motivated rulers. Successful Senate Members who have proven their capabilities may become Marshals following successful completion of their term as a Senate member. 5. Marshals have authority over Senate Members, Deputies, and membership. 6. Marshals have the authority to suspend a member while under investigation. During the suspension, the Marshal must provide details to the Creator and The Genesis regarding the member's infractions. A final decision of the fate of the member will rest with the Creator. 7. Deputy Marshal - any Marshal position can be assigned a Deputy by either a Marshal, the Genesis, or the Creator, to fill a specific task or to just learn the role within the alliance. The Deputy Marshal positions can be used for training purposes. They are mainly used as a smaller task passed out by the Marshal in a given area. D. Senate 1. With less than 100 members, three Senate members will be elected by alliance members every 90 Days. Greater than 100 but less than 500 members, five Senate members will be elected. Greater than 500 members require Seven Senate members to be elected by membership. 2. The Creator, or a assigned Marshal, shall announce elections and post a thread in the forums for potential candidates to post their interest. Candidates will then be placed in a poll and membership will have three days to vote. The top three (five, seven, etc) candidates will assume Senate. 2. Senate members cannot be removed by the Creator unless the Senate member breaks the rule of inactivity. 3. Senate members can be removed from authority by majority vote of both the Marshals and Senate Members (the offending Senate member is not allowed to vote in this situation, nor allowed to take office again in the Senate. However, he/she is not barred from participating in other aspects of the alliance, such as Marshal Positions). 4. The role of elected Senate members is as follows: ---- a. Fill a specific task-oriented government position selected by either the Creator or The Genesis. ---- b. Learn the position they assume and become well educated in proper alliance procedures and function. ---- c. Senate members have the job of taking suggestions from membership and turning that into discussion and possible action (see the Flow of Change section below). 5. Senate members have the authority to remove the Creator with unanimous council vote as well as majority vote of the alliance membership. All votes to be conducted by public poll of no less than five days in the forums for Senate members and a separate public poll for five days for members. Such a poll can only be conducted once every three months. An explanation for why the Creator needs to be removed is required in both poles. During the formal challenge to the Creator’s authority, the Creator will have no authority - The Genesis assumes control of the alliance until the challenge has finished with either a removal of the Creator and subsequent crowning of a new Creator, or the Creator wins and retains his name. Keep in mind that when giving an explination for the Creator's removal, it MUST be valid and within reason. Personal grudges will lead to the removal and/or expulsion of TS. V. Recruitment New Recruits, or Protostars, will provide the following information: 1. Nation Name: 2. Ruler Name: 3. Link to nation: 4. Past Alliances: 5. Recruited By: 6. Are you currently at war? 7. Your Two Native Resources in CN: All Protostars will complete the entrance requirements as outlined in the forums. Entrance requirements can be waived or modified at will by the Creator. Any member not successfully completing the entrance requirements has the opportunity to review their results and try again as many times as the applicant wishes. VI. Tech Raiding Tech Raids are allowed in The Suns as long as the following rules are followed. Bear in mind that tech raiding is a harsh business and it usually results in wasting more funds on pointless attacks rather than on your growth. However, if you yearn for some action, you will follow these rules: 1. No tech raiding of aligned nations. 2. Aligned nations are defined as those nations that belong to another alliance of 6 or more members. 3. When/if you tech raid, you do so at your own risk. If you run into trouble, you will only be assisted at the discretion of the Creator and/or assigned Incarnation of War. 4. When raiding, always verify that the target nation is unaligned or that the 5 member or less alliance does NOT have a protectorate. This can be determined by searching the protectorate's alliance name in the main CN forums for a Declaration of Existence announcement followed by a Protectorate Announcement. 5. You can only ground attack twice, using planned attack (no air or CM attacks are authorized). 6. After your 2nd ground attack, offer peace. If the target nation asks for or accepts peace you are bound to accept peace and to not raid that nation again for a period of 30 days. 7. This constitutes a tech raid. 8. Repeated breaking of these rules is grounds for expulsion from TS as determined by the Incarnation of War and/or the Creator. See also